


You Still Don't Know My Name

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Child Abuse, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt Jack Kline, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Trans Jack Kline, Transphobia, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack wants to be heard and this town isn't the place for that.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	You Still Don't Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

> • jack lived near queens for the sake of plot  
> • dean is fucking TERRIBLE in this fic  
> • this will lead somewhere, i promise

"it's alive!"

jack rolled his eyes at his uncle's comment as he walked down the stairs, having stayed in his room and fucked around since he had woken up at ten that morning, it now being six at night, "yeah, yeah." he grumbled as he reached the bottom of the stairs, stretching his shoulders and chest to try and relieve the aches in his upper body; stupid binder.

"how's my niece this wonderful evening?"

jack cringed at dean's words, having dealt with his crap for two years didn't make hearing the wrong terms for him any better; "m'fine." the teen muttered as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing some cereal and just eating it dry, watching his uncle look through stuff that was probably worked related on his laptop.

you might be asking yourself, is jack spending the weekend with his amazing uncle dean? no, he wouldn't be here if he had the choice and he definitely wasn't here to listen to his dad's brother refuse to acknowledge him as a him and continue to say the name and pronouns that jack had changed over two years ago at this point.

it always baffled jack how dean was so close-minded compared to his brother; sam was one of the first people that the teen had come out to, having told his other father at the same time, and they immediately accepted him and were very quick to refer to him as their son.

'yeah, sammy, marry a dude, i don't care as long as you're happy--oh? {fuck off} wants to be happy? that's not gonna happen.'; what the fuck kind of logic was that? dean cared for him and provided him with a home when he didn't have one, but he didn't care enough to give him some simple respect.

is a damn name really that hard for you to say? apparently, a name like _jack_ was too difficult to use and you'd think being on hormones, binding, and presenting masculine would make dean think that maybe jack isn't just going through a phase and that being a male would make him happy, but why would he ever believe that?

speaking of hormones; "did you get a call from one of my doctors recently? they should have figured out to call you by now." the teenager asked as he put the box back in the cupboard, his uncle thinking for a moment before responding, "yeah, your endo called and asked about your prescription." dean replied and jack raised his eyebrows, waiting for a continuation. "what'd she say?"

"she said that your prescription was going to be pushed back due to complications at the pharmacy and i told her to just cancel it all together."

the blonde froze, a cold feeling spreading through his stomach and he turned to his uncle, "you....told her to cancel my testosterone prescription?" he asked, practically begging to whatever god that he just heard dean wrong, "yeah, s'not good for your body to go through that shit, {nope}."

"why isn't it good? i've been doing it for over a year and i've been totally fine."

"you're fine now, but hormonnes like that can cause cancer and other terrible shit to your body that isn't worth it in the long run, plus you don't really want that shit in you."

"i've been putting that shit in my body for months and i'm pretty damn sure that i want it in me." jack retorted, anger igniting inside of him because his bastard of an uncle had the fucking audacity to just cancel his hormone replacement therapy like it was nothing, "watch your tone, {redacted}."

"that's not my fucking name!"

"i thought i told you to watch your tone and it's your name under this roof." dean snapped, stopping the work he was doing on his computer and putting all his focus on the teenager in front him, "for fucksake, is it really too hard for you to use a damn _name_?!" jack shouted, all his anger that existed for the past two years spilling out of him, "it isn't just a damn name, it's your name that your parents gave you--"

"they had enough fucking respect for me, their _son_ , to call me by a name that i felt comfortable with! is respect something you can't understand either?!"

"i give respect to people who aren't insane enough to put their body through shit that isn't even right for them i also give respect to people who respect me back."

"oh, wow, you want me to _respect_ you when you fucking have the audacity to end my hormone therapy? good joke, real funny, dean."

the older man clenched his jaw, getting up from his seat, "i'm not going to just let you talk to me like that." dean spat and jack scoffed, "too fucking bad, it's how i'm talking to you." the teenager spat right back, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at his uncle. "why are you such a fucking dick compared to your brother? did you get dropped more or something?"

"shut your damn mouth."

"you never do, so why the should i? am i not allowed to have an _opinion_ , dean?"

"that isn't an opinion, {not a chance}, it's just disrespectful." dean spat and the teenager laughed at him, "oh my god, you're shitting me, right?! you still think that _i'm_ the one who's disrespectful?! for two fucking years i had to deal with you being disrespectful to me every fucking time that i saw you! especially this past year, it has been _nothing_ but disrespect from you!" he screamed, getting in dean's face, "my name is jack! i am a fucking boy!"

"you never were and never will be a boy, okay?! nobody fucking sees that when they look at you! they see a fucking freak of a girl who's trying to get special attention as she makes her parents roll in their fucking graves after she put them there in the fucking first place!"

jack's breathed hitched in his throat, eyes widening as he stared at dean in shock from his sentence before he just left the room, storming upstairs and able to hear dean follow him, "don't walk away from me, this conversation isn't over!" the man snapped and jack ignored him as he went into his room, slamming the door behind me, "don't you dare fucking slam doors in this house!"

"it was an accident!"

"stop fucking lying, {redacted}! i'm fucking done with your bitchy attitude!"

"if you're so done with me then i'll just fucking leave!"

"where are you going to fucking go?! the streets?! you wouldn't last a fucking day out there with your bullshit!" dean shouted, jack's back against the door as he listened to his uncle angrily rant, "you want to leave?! fucking go ahead! see if i care! god knows your dear old dads wouldn't miss your bitchass!" the man finished before stomping off and the teen waited until the footsteps were out of his earshot before he let out a weak sob, overwhelmed by his emotions and dean's words as he slid down to the floor and cried.

whoever ran the universe must hate jack because why else would he suddenly go from a happy household with two loving fathers to a shitty household with a transphobic uncle that despised him for merely existing the way he did; fuck this house and fuck the cunt that lived in it.

with a deep and shaky breath, the teenager pushed himself off the floor and walked over to his closet, grabbing a duffel bag and angrily shoving the clothes he liked most into it, trying not to let himself cry anymore as tears threatened to spill and sobs barely managed to stay inside his chest, hands shaking as he shoved item after item into his bag.

nobody could stop him from leaving, he turned eighteen a few months ago and he had already finished highschool, there was no reason for him to stay in this shitty town anymore, why should he continue to deal with a man who blamed him for his parent's death and treated him like garbage?

jack finished packing all items he deemed to be neccessary; clothes, binders, the last of his testosterone gel, headphones with his phone and charger, a leatherback notebook that he had gotten as a present one year but had yet to write in it along with a pen, and a wallet that he shoved all the cash that he could find in his room into.

the teenager put on the rainbow colored pride ring that castiel had given him for his birthday and the trans pride necklace that sam had given him for his birthday before pulling on his dad's old trench coat and his shoes, putting on music through his headphones before wiping the tears off his face and taking a breath as he stepped out of his room and looked downstairs, seeing that dean wasn't there at the moment and he took the small chance he had and bolted out the door.

he ran to his bike that was leaning against the garage door and mounted it, speeding off down the street and leaving the house that he hated more than anything behind him.

  
• **◇** •

  
jack parked his bike outside the train station that was at the edge of his hometown, walking inside and going to a ticket booth, buying a ticket for the next train into the city, which just so happened to be boarding in minutes, and he thanked the woman who gave him the ticket before walking off, finding his train and climbing onto it, taking a seat near the window and putting his duffel bag down at his feet, pulling out his phone and blocking dean's phone number before deleting it from his contacts.

there was no need for that anymore.

the blonde pulled his feet up onto the seat he was in, curling up and tugging the large trench coat around himself as he listened to the music in his headphones and stared at the empty seat across, heart still pounding im his chest from the bike ride and the adrenaline that he was still coming dowm from, his head beginning to ache and his eyes moistening with tears again as he thought about what he was doing.

he was leaving the town he grew up in and going into a city that he had been to a handful of times in his life, most of the times being with his parents and the other few being on school field trips to museums or whatever. this town was the source of so much joy and love, but also of pain and neglect.

jack tugged the old trench coat even tighter around his body, resting his head on his knees as he clutched the fabric in his fists; the coat still smelled like castiel after all these months and it made jack's already wet eyes even wetter.

why did things have to change?

**•••**

  
jack stepped off the train after it reached its stop, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out of the train station, his breath coming out in puffs in the cold winter air that was currently filling the city of queens, the blonde aimlessly walking through the streets as he tried to keep his focus on the lyrics and melodies pouring out from his headphones.

he had no idea where he was going, he couldn't get a hotel, even a bad one because he didn't have enough money for more than one night, along with the cost that food would eventually cost him and so many other things; was there any choice other than the street? no, not really.

jack began peering down alleyways, looking for one that wasn't occupied with other homeless people or too much garbage, not wanting to deal with needles or anything like that, eventually finding one that wasn't too grossly cluttered and he went down in, rounding the corner and placing himself down against a brick wall, finding a cardboard box and ripping it up, creating a small cushion for him to sit on, unsure if he could even call it a cushion.

pulling out his notebook, jack scribbled out some simple noted on the first page, wanting to keep track of things.

_• money : $120 (cash)_   
_• t gel : two weeks use_   
_• clean clothes : three outfits_   
_• gas station nearby, get food there_   
_• job search?_

jack shut his notebook, shoving it back in his backpack and using the backpack as a pillow, curling up under his trench coat and trying to get some warmth.

maybe things will turn up, maybe things will change for the better this time.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
